Heigor
DarkLord Heigor (Series of events NOT recorded in chronological order) ''At last, my legacy finally begins... ''-Heigor's first speech as new Dark Lord of the Sith. ' ' Dark Lord of the Sith during a long forgotten war and was vowed by the jedi council never to be mentioned infront of anyone but themselves, Darth Heigor , the notorious Dark Lord of the Sith during the Shadow War and reborn during the Clone Wars. His life in the Shadow War will not be mentioned much here, only his life in the Clone Wars. His name was Jallar Lightningbeam and he aspired to be a famous bounty hunter from young, but when he reached adulthood, he became a trooper in the galactic republic in The Defenders under the command of Rick Clawspeed. During one of the battles on Ryloth, he was captured and brought before Count Dooku. The Count sensed an uneasy feeling when he looked into the eyes of jallar. He then forced jallar to submit to the dark side by using a method of painful torture. Then he became the apprentice of Darth Jrakgon , a human sith lord. Under the siths special and effective training, Jallar became a powerful warrior and had bested many smug jedi on his many quest. During a battle on Korriban , the republic forces slain Jrakgon. Upon seeing this, Jallars' hatred grew extremely strong and tore apart the republic troops that had killed his master using the force. The republic was soon overwhelmed and had to flee with 90% of their troops gone, after the battle Jallar sworn to avange his master by completely destroying the jedi order. He sneaked onto a republic cruiser fleeing Korriban, onboard the ship, he stole a jedi robe he found in one of the general's rooms, then passed himself off as a jedi for the trip. When he arrived on Coruscant, he slept in an inn in the lower cities of Coruscant. After many days of planning his revenge, he ran into an ancient sith warrior, Arkrak Ziogon. Arkrak then adviced Jallar to start an army and recruit the sith who were in exile and unaware of the war. He then told jallar the exact locations of the top 100 sith lords in exile, eager to get revenge, Jallar took the fastest starfighter on Coruscant and went to each of the spots. After 10 years, Jallar had trained his army, The Dark Duelers to near perfection, and his skills at dueling and of the dark side grew stronger as he trained along side the other fallen sith lords. He eventually took on the title: Darth Heigor. Back on the other planets, a rumor came about saying that they had found a sith lord more powerful than Dooku, news reached Heigor and he knew immediatly that some of his generals in the army started the rumor and it was about him. By the time another 5 years passed, Heigor and The Dark Duelers had grown extremely powerful and the rumor had come true, Heigor was ready to finally have his revenge. He sent out over a hundred of his cruisers and called on back-up from fellow dark armies. The Dark Duelers attacked coruscant first and left the entire planet in near ruins and Heigor himself attacked the temple with other leaders and powerful generals. Heigor let his hate and anger take over him completely and struck down everyone he saw including some of the other sith lords. The jedi were overwhelmed by the dark lords armies and fled to another republic planet to build back their lost courage. The victory was only the first of hundreds for Heigor, the armies also crowned him the new Dark Lord of the Sith. Heigor continued his onslaugh on many planets and almost destroyed the jedi order with few jedi remainding. Heigor also started the battle of Umbara and let Dooku take the blame, and he helped bring back the Mandalorian Death Watch. At one time during the Shadow War, Heigor was chosen to be the new Mand'alor. He led the mandalorians to straight victory over the republic during a long battle on and above coruscant, that would have been the most noticeable fall of the republic if it were to be recorded in the jedi archives. Unfortunatly Heigor fell to the hands of a powerful jedi (name will not be mentioned) and the mandalorians failed in an attempt to completely destroy the republic and the jedi. During the Clone Wars, Heigor also was finally struck down by his friend who was just a lowly trandoshan bounty hunter who used a lightsaber to kill Heigor while he was busy with other jedi on Yavin 4. After Heigors' fall, the armies immediately retreated knowing that without their leader they would surely fail although Heigor could still be revived. After a few days the armies returned to bury Heigor in a tomb made of mandalorian iron and many layers of cloaking walls to prevent anyone from finding the tomb. Peace was restored and the republic could stop worrying about two wars and focus on the main one. But Heigors' former apprentice studied Heigors' best force skills like battle meditation and the ability to generate fire from any organic matter. The apprentice was not focused on avenging his master but on turning the jedi on themselves. During the war he secretly controled the battles using a scientificly improved battle meditation ability. Soon some jedi started to wonder if other jedi were secretly sith in the republic planning from the inside. But that soon was resolve as the apprentice had changed plans. He now wanted to revive his old master so that he could use him to win the war and then he could kill him. The apprentice travelled to Yavin 4 in search of Heigors' tomb. He then met a few of the guards guarding the tomb from a distance, The apprentice slain all the guards and went on to continue his search. He had been spotted by another group of guards nearby, they immediately called on reinforcements. More troops soon arrived as well as three of the generals from The Dark Duelers, Trever Wartanker, Sargent Night and Nick Skywalker. They found the apprentice and managed to kill him after a short duel. Right when the apprentice died, Heigor managed to bring back a string of life, enough to keep him alive while he signaled his troops. The three generals soon found Heigor and brought him back to life completely. Heigor then ordered his armies to retreat back to the new planet which they built their command post and the rest of the armies. There, he and his armies could train more soldiers and sith while planning for revenge against the republic. Heigor met a irritating warrior while on the way to the new planet: Teth, by the name of Davik Nightblade. Davik had a fleet of ships with him, he was trying to stop Heigor from getting to his destination. Heigor easily destroyed Daviks' fleet and Davik surrendered completely to him. Heigor trained davik into becoming LESS irritating. Heigor soon met a well known clone commando, by the name of Calins. Calins always wore clone commando armor, he kept his face hidden all the time, he also always fought on Mygeto. Heigor, was eager for a good fight and challenge Calins to a duel. And of course, as expected Heigor beat Calins but spared his life. Heigor met another human duelist by the name of Captain Raymastirio. He was a strong duelist but was also unable to best Heigor. Heigor loved to call Raymastirio by his nickname, Cappy, for Heigor thought it was quiet amusing. ''Skills Heigor was a skilled duelist from the very start, but under jrakgon's training, Heigor became even better. He could use many force abilities. He always likes to play around with droids even in battle. He would mess around with the droid then after a short while he would destroy it, he did the same with his droid pets. He loved to play with his pet albino rancor whenever he was free and had nothing better to do. Though he liked playing with droids, he could never figure out how to fix them. After just looking at a few peices he would get confused and frustrated. He would throw the peices around and sometimes even cut them up into little peices due to his anger. 'Personal information' '''Heigor was a evil person from the very start although he didn't know it himself. He only discovered it when he turned to the dark side. His whole family died during a bombing by the republic forces, the only survivors were his brother and himself, Heigor didn't know the attack was by the republic so he sworn to take revenge on the seperatist, his brother on the other hand, was not going to avenge his family together with Heigor, he wanted to start a new life alone, as a Mandalorian warrior unlike what Heigor dreamed to be. Right now the brothers' whereabouts are unknown to anyone even Heigor. He is currently pressumed dead though there is no proof of it at the moment. Right now Heigor is still searching for his brother when he is free. Heigor also visits his parents grave at least once a month to mourn their death. Heigor also always believed in the ways of slavery. He constantly enslaved people from trandoshans to jedi, he managed to break every jedi he captured, destroyed their will, tore thier souls apart, and tortured them with never ending pain and suffering till their death. Heigor despised those who were lower than him, bounty hunters, jedi, pirates and opposing sith lords.' 'Reflections on self' I think very very VERY highly of myself all the time, when i'm fighting, when i'm meditating, when i'm wadering about in the middle of no where. - Personal reflection for Heigor. I always feel like striking down everyone i see, cause i've been taught to fuel myself with hatred, anger, aggrenssion, power and those other traits. I'm like sooooo AWESOME though people always call me 'old man' it doesn't really bother me much. And people also call me self admiring and so full of myself. Which i myself think i really am. For some reason, i look down upon those weaker than me, i just would capture them and torture them the first chance i get... 'First days as a sith' When Heigor first started training as a sith, he despised his master for being a sith, at that time, Heigor had shown hatred for the sith as a jedi but that soon changed when he came to realise what the rewards for being a sith can be. Heigor trained non stop to grow stronger, he wanted to become the best of all. Whenever he would visit a place with lowly people (especially those lower than himself) and drag anyone of those who he felt looked weak and powerless into a dark corner and torture them slowly before killing them to add to his anger. One unfortunate time, Heigor was wandering about in the market place when he spotted a weak looking pantoran buying goods. Heigor waited for him to leave the store before pulling him into a dark ally nearby. Before Heigor could grab the pantoran, he took out a lightsaber with a blue crystal and pointed it at Heigor. Heigor was surprised and immediatly knew the pantoran was a jedi in disguise. Heigor drew his own blade and engaged the jedi in a quick duel. The jedi was easily defeated by Heigor and he took the jedi's lightsaber. Heigor returned back to the sith temple and showed the jedi's lightsaber to his master, Jrakgon looked fairly pleased by Heigors' achievement and brought Heigor before Dooku. The count then granted Heigor the rank of a sith lord for he had actually defeated the legendary jedi master gargon t'ron. Heigor was over joyed and thanked Dooku. A few weeks later, Heigor had become even stronger and Jrakgon told Heigor to go to Umbara and talk the locals into starting the battle we have now on Umbara, and Heigor let Dooku take ALL the blame. The count had no idea that Jrakgon wanted to over throw him. Dooku saw the battle of Umbara as an opportunity for the Umbarans to join the seperatist so he played along. 'Return of the Mandalorian Death Watch' Heigor played a part in the return of the Death Watch. He was visiting Mandalore, his home planet, on a search for his brother. On a remote area of Mandalore, he ran into a Death Watch scout. He thought that since it was his brother's dream to be a Warrior, he might have turned to the Death Watch for assistance. He followed the scout back to the Death Watch camp. He sneaked into Vizsla's hut and said that he wanted to speak to vizsla alone for important reasons. The guards striped Heigor of his weapons and let Heigor speak with Vizsla. Heigor asked if his brother had joined Death Watch. Vizsla said he never knew of anyone that was related to Heigor that had joined the group. Heigor then offered Vizsla a ticket to revenge on the republic. Vizsla agreed to Heigors' plan, which was to kill Count Dooku as Vizsla was also mad that Dooku did not give them the fight they were promised years ago. A few days later, Heigor waited outside the temple in the market place while the Death Watch sneaked into the temple into Dooku's room as he was asleep. Vizsla barged in through the door and drew his dark saber. He then attempted to behead Dooku but Dooku evaded the strike and drew his own saber. The count was surprised of the mandalorian's return and immediately wanted to end Vizsla's life as he saw it as a threat to his own life. After a long duel, Dooku managed to slash Vizsla's face. Vizsla immediately retreated and ordered the guards to hold off the count. Vizsla then met with Heigor and returned to Mandalore. Heigor then advised Vizsla to relocate to a distant planet covered in ice and slow. VIzsla still wanted his revenge on Dooku now for another reason: giving him a huge scar on his face. With the help of Heigor, Death Watch grew stronger and larger in terms of manpower. 'Zygerrian slavery' Heigor also worked closely with the Zygerrian Slaver Empire. He saw it as a way to expand his slavery technics with experts like the Zygerrians. He admired the way they tortured the slaves and made full use of their abilities, but was disturbed by the uneasy fact that when Anakin Skywalker - former slave himself , arrived to save the slaves. He knew that since Skywalker knew what it was like to be a slave, he would have strong will and fight for the slaves freedom. Furthermore, he was a jedi. Heigor felt he was up to the challenge of fighting Skywalker so on one occasion, he engaged Skywalker in a long duel but was defeated in the end, Heigor quickly fled from the battle knowing that now he had a new goal: to best skywalker in combat. Heigor supervised the work of the slaves and showed no mercy nor compassion for them in anyway no matter how pityful they looked. He was away from the facility on a mission on Umbara, that was when the facility was attacked and eventually destroyed with the slaves all free. Heigor was mad with the zygerrians and immediately killed all of them for letting the slaves escape. ''Family history Heigor was born on Mandalore a few years before the Clone Wars begun. His family led a simple and carefree life, his dad was a business man and his mom was a housewife. Heigor had a brother and sister as well. Heigor always saw bounty hunters arranging business with his father and really admired their pay and fame. Therefore he wanted to be like them when he grew up but in the end he didn't. Heigor also learnt from the bounty hunters that jedi were actually really bad. But that part Heigor did not believe. Heigor always did well in school and applied his knowledge on the work he did. Unfortunately one day when the whole family was at home and the clone wars had started not long ago, the bombing took place and killed his whole family and hundreds of others. The only survivors were Heigor and his brother. They were later rescued by a bounty hunter that happened to passed by. After that Heigor and his brother split and went to accomplished their own goals by themselves. Heigors' role in Order 66 Just before order 66 took place, Darth Sidious had come to Heigor to give him the role that could have changed the jedi's fate. Heigor was to pass himself off as a jedi to convince the clones who might have disobeyed the order to think that the jedi really were bad and were just using the clones as slaves. Heigor convinced over 150 clone commanders and ARC troopers that the jedi were evil. If not for Heigor, many more jedi would still have been alive after the Great Jedi Purge. But after the order Heigor was eventually killed again, This time by a sith lord he trusted, Zagent Groundstaff. The gas chamber During the Clone Wars, Heigor had built a giant gas chamber in an attempt to wipe out the Mon Calamari. But he overshot the limit and in the end the facility was destroyed. At first Heigor built it so that the gas could power his ships and heavy weapons. But he realised the best use was to destroy every bit of life on a planet. The gas chamber was built in a huge fortress on Ice Berg Three. Heigor had many slaves working on the gas chamber day and night without rest, unfortunately all that effort was in vain. When the jedi found out about the chamber and it's plans, they immediately launched a massive invasion on Ice Berg Three. After a long battle, the chamber was destroyed, and Heigor escaped with a small tube of the gas, planning on building it again on another planet. Heigors' imperial swarm'' On Ryloth, Heigor had assembled a huge army of Mortis' Sons. He had clones the original Mortis' Son into a savage, mindless imperial army. The Swarm (what Heigor named the Mortis' Sons army) circled the skies of Ryloth capturing or eating anything that moved. Heigor was safe in his fortress for he feared that he might eventually loose control of The Swarm. But luckily he never did. He was planning to spread The swarm across the entire galaxy and force the republic to submit to him. But Heigor was killed after the Clone Wars before he could send out The Swarm. The Swarm soon turned into a large species of montrous bats since they had no master to control them, they now haunted the skies of Ryloth. IMG 0074.JPG|Heigor in his younger days ... Heigor and GAS.JPG|Heigor and GAS Heigor uses force powers.JPG|Heigor uses force powers on umbaran tank Heigor buying from cheap retailer.JPG|Heigor purchases AT-RT from cheap retailer Heigor and SUPER STEELMAN.JPG|Heigor and SUPER STEELMAN on coruscant Heigor in the big city.JPG|Heigor in the big city Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Sith Category:Leader Category:Member Category:Lifetime Members Category:Mandalorian Category:Master Builder Category:Saber Master Category:Blademaster